Lilo & Stitch: The Final Season
by The Not-So-Ultimate Writer
Summary: Lilo and Stitch's team of experiment hunters has always been a small group of two. But what if they meet a human boy who wants to help? Is he even really human? Can he really be trusted? T rating, because I'm not sure.
1. Prologue

**This takes place between the end of the series and Leroy and Stitch. Because at that point in the show, they definitely didn't catch all the experiments yet. Although they probably did get most of them, there had to be a few stragglers that no one caught yet.**

The island of Kauai. It was a beautiful place with a low population and lots of trees, a tropical place that has more wildlife than people. Small enough to ride a bike across the island in less than an hour, big enough to see some of the best waves in Hawaii. It was a home to many different types of creatures. Some of which, weren't even native to Earth. I sat in the tall tree, holding my binoculars in my right hand, and a mango in my left. On the binoculars was a special mic that could hear sounds from long distances perfectly. I watched many different things on the island, the way that so many people had stolen fruit from Ms. Hasegawa's fruit stand, the way that the one called Nani worked so hard to impress her boss, even if it was usually pointless, and even the different surfers, local or tourists, ride the waves.

The most interesting thing, however, was the little girl named Lilo and the talking blue "dog" called Stitch, had chased around the odd creatures. Currently, they were chasing down a creature wielding some type of gun. He was running from them as fast as he could and shot at the two when he could. Stitch just shrugged it off when shot, but had to block the shots fired at Lilo, which slowed him down a little, letting the grey creature escape. Stitch ran faster, trying his best to catch the shooter.

"Hurry, Stitch! Get him." She ordered, staying behind so as not to be a target. I took another bite of my mango and threw it down the tree. I put the binoculars in my backpack, which was hanging from the branch which I was sitting on.

"Showtime." I said, wanting to see Stitch and the other alien fight. I quickly started jumping down the tree as fast as I could. I ran to where Stitch and the creature had been headed, which happened to be some sort of factory. Inside the large building, there were hundreds of different metal pipes and steel girders laying around. There were a few different containers full of melted metal and a catwalk above it, which is where Stitch and the grey one had been facing off. This time, the creature had a much larger gun and was a fair distance away from Stitch, who was frozen in place. Thinking fast, I grabbed a pipe and threw it at the gun, throwing off the creature's aim and completely missing Stitch. He tried to shoot again, but the pipe I hit it with had seemed to damager it. Growling, he threw the gun away, he sprouted two extra arms and grabbed a pole in each hand. Stitch did the same and grabbed four metal poles. I grabbed my two retractable batons out of my backpack and ran up to the catwalk on the other side of the creature.

I barely paid attention at first, but now that I looked closer, the creature was clearly not of earth. With a similar shape to Stitch, it was covered in green scales from head to toe. It had a black shirt on, two holes ripped into it for his extra arms, and an eye patch-like device that had crosshairs on it, clearly designed to enhance his aim. His hands were clawed and had a slightly longer index finger. The appearance of the alien didn't surprise me too much. I had been watching the two chase down aliens for months before this.

I readied my batons and took a fighting position, and so did the others. Stitch made the first move and swung at the creature. The alien gunner had blocked his attack and attempted a counterstrike. I used this momentary distraction to make a move and swung at him too. He blocked it, not even looking in my direction while his attack had been blocked by Stitch. I attacked with my other baton, swinging underhand, but the alien had dodged it and swung his own at me. I blocked it and Stitch had attacked with all four at once. The gunner had blocked all of them, using only two of them. For a while, this kept following the same pattern. When one of us attacked, it would be blocked, dodged, or countered. Then, as I swung one of my batons, it had connected with my target, but he had minimized the damage by jumping with it. I had knocked him closer to Stitch, who had tried to attack, but was too late, as he didn't register in time. The gunner, who was now closer to a swordsman, had already hit him with a pipe on his wrist, causing him to drop one and flinch in pain. With this distraction, the green alien had knocked him into a pile of girders, knocking them down on top of him. Deciding not to dwell on it, I had moved forward to attack, but now the alien's attention was focused directly on me. He countered and knocked me back. I felt the blow to my stomach, pretty vividly, but I didn't have time to think about it. My assailant, without a moment of hesitation, moved in on me and started to attack me. It was all I could do to block the attacks, not even thinking about trying one of my own. Another attack hit me, this time knocking me to the side of the catwalk. Thankfully into one of the bars holding it up. I had dropped my batons and tried to reach for them, but the alien was already on me, he hit me multiple times in the legs, arms, and chest. I had barely seen an attack coming for my face and, with lightning reflexes, grabbed the incoming pole and shoved it back into his stomach. The alien was shocked by the sudden attack, giving me the chance to commence a follow-up attack. Ignoring the pain in my body, I got up and kicked him, causing him to drop all of his weapons.

"Not in the face." I said specifically. "It'll be hard enough explaining the rest of the bruises to my mom." The creature had reached for another weapon, but I didn't give him the chance and punched him in the shoulder. "No more weapons. Hand-to-hand combat from here on." I took a fighting stance and waved at him as if to say "Bring it on." He growled and got down on all fours.

"Meega, nala kweestah!" he shouted as he charged at me. I stood there, unfazed. When the alien reached me, he took a swipe at my head, which I effortlessly blocked. I grabbed him, swung him over my head, and down onto the floor of the catwalk. I took my chance and kicked him to the other side. I picked up my batons and put them back in my bag while kicking the rest of the weapons over the edge, as to keep the alien from using them. Again, he charged at me, trying desperately to hurt me, but I blocked all of his attacks. I yawned, feigning boredom.

"Not so tough without a weapon, are you?" I asked mockingly. I grabbed him and threw him across the catwalk. I was about to continue fighting, but had noticed that I had thrown him into a pile of pipes and poles again. He grinned evilly, picking up two of them and banging them together for the noise. Gulping, I pulled out my batons again, ready for the next attack. At full speed, he ran towards me, ready to cave my skull in with either of his weapons. Thinking quickly, I came up with anything I could do to lower his defense. When no answer came, I did the first thing I could think of: I made it up as I went along.

I threw one of my weapons into the air to distract him and ran behind him to the pile of pipes. As soon as he noticed that I had passed him, he was following me, running much faster than me. He tripped me and I fell forward. Reflexively, I put my arms in front of my head. I landed, scraping up my arms in the process, and threw my other baton at the alien, who just deflected it, making it go down to ground level. I grabbed two of the pipes and swung them at him as hard as I could. Of course, he blocked it just as I had expected him to. But this time, I slid my weapon along his quickly toward his hand and hit it with a decent amount of force. The shock of the sudden attack was enough to make him drop his weapon and shriek in pain. The distraction was enough and I hit him again in the side of the head from his now undefended spot. He dropped the rest of his weapons and went flying off the catwalk. I grabbed the baton that was still on the catwalk and another pipe and jumped down to where he was. I had the misfortune that he had grabbed his own pipe and my other baton. We ran at each other full force for the final time. I carefully aimed the pipe in my hand and swung it directly at the tip of the baton. Thinking that I was trying to hit him, he brought it up, but I stopped him by using my other weapon to hold it in place. My retractable baton felt the same if it was extended or retracted, so he hadn't even noticed. He did, however, hit me in the back with his pipe, knocking me down. But he still hadn't noticed that the weapon was barely there. I was still at his feet and he readied another attack. I rolled away, weapons still in hand, and rose to my feet. I had swung the pipe on the side that was open and he moved the baton in place to block it, but he couldn't understand why he still felt the cold, steel pipe connect with his face. He dropped the weapons he was holding and fell to the ground.

I dropped my weapons and checked if he was breathing. Luckily, he had begun to stir and I had backed away. I kicked both pipes away and grabbed both of my batons, ready in case he still put up a fight. However, when he got to his feet, he put his hands up as if to surrender. Sighing with relief, I put my batons away and walked up to him. We shook hands as a show of respect for one another, before turning to where Stitch had landed. It took him a bit, but he eventually dug his way out of the heavy girders and took a battle stance. Then he stopped, noticing that the alien was already calmed. He looked at me, back at the experiment, then the bruises on my arm.

"Gaba?" he asked, unsure of what happened. I had stepped forward and shook his hand.

"My name is Henry, but just call me Otto. The few people I've helped always did." I said. "You looked like you were in trouble, so I gave you my assistance." I looked back to the alien, who was smiling. "So, you're an alien, who's also a weapons master." He nodded, confirming what I said. "What's your name?"

"Six-one-four." It said, enunciating it as carefully as he could, since he wasn't used to speaking English. I shook my head.

"That'll never do." I said. "I would call you that, but giving you numbers as a name is degrading. How about… Gunner?" Gunner smiled, liking the name and nodded his head happily. I turned back to Stitch, who gave me a questioning look.

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" he asked. Gunner answered him in their language. A look of understanding crossed Stitch's face and looked to me.

"My name is Stitch." He said, carefully enunciating the words as Gunner had. I thought about telling him that I already knew that, but it didn't matter. I grabbed my backpack and checked the contents to see if anything was damaged. Happy to see that everything was intact, I zipped it up and put it on.

I looked to Gunner, who was standing there quietly. "It's time I should be leaving." Gunner had a sad look on his face. "I'll see you guys again. But in the meantime, don't cause any more trouble. Understood?" Gunner lit up a little bit at the promise to see him again, and nodded in agreement. I was about to leave when I heard a voice.

"Stitch?" Lilo called out. She had continued on, thinking that Stitch would have it handled by the time she reached them.

"Lilo!" Stitch called back. I froze in my tracks. I should have left before anyone else saw me, but something kept me from walking away. For some unexplained reason, I just couldn't leave. I turned around and came face-to-face with Lilo Pelekai. I was unsure of what to say, having lived on the island for a few months, I didn't really attempt to make any new friends. On the contrary, I avoided as much contact with people my own age as possible. But now that I'm face-to-face with someone that fits that description, will definitely want to know what happened, and I'm the only one who speaks fluent English, I didn't see much of a choice in the matter. Out of anything I was expecting to happen next, I didn't have her grabbing a camera and taking my picture on the list.

"Aloha." She said. "Welcome to Hawaii." I was surprised for that one. "I don't usually talk to tourists, but I'm sure you're curious about this…" she trailed off, trying to think of a plausible lie to tell me. But I stopped her.

"If you lie and say that he's a lizard that had radioactive waste dropped on him, I will…" I thought about what I was going to say next. "Well, I probably won't do anything, but I know that if you say that he's anything other than an alien, I'll know you're lying."

"He's not a lizard." Lilo said, denying that she probably would have said something like that. "He's an illegal genetic experiment from outer space." I looked at Gunner, who looked back and nodded.

"Okay, I can believe that." I said. "Anyway, I'm not a tourist. I've been living here for a few months now." I informed her.

"Really?" Lilo asked, trying to recall a time that she had seen me. When nothing came up, she continued. "Then why haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't socialize too much." I admitted. "I usually just hang around the volcano working on my personal science project." I pulled out my binoculars from my bag. "And when I'm not doing that, I use these to watch what's going on around the island. That's why I came to help Stitch with Gunner here."

"Gunner?" Lilo asked. She thought about it for a moment. "I like it." She shook Gunner's hand. "Welcome to the 'ohana, Gunner."

"Anyway, I'm sure you've got things to do, so I'm just gonna take my binoculars and head back to my tree." I was about to leave, but I felt Lilo grab my arm.

"Wait." She said. "If you're not doing anything, why don't you come with us?" I was taken aback by the suggestion. I was never used to being invited anywhere. Even before I had moved to Hawaii. I was never good at making friends because I was usually an outcast by default when I transferred in. Then my unusual traits had always made everyone else nervous. To be invited somewhere by someone was a new feeling. I had thought about it for as long as there was hope that I could make a friend, but that hope was quickly gone as I thought that she would start ostracizing me when she found out what I was like.

"Thanks for the offer." I said. "But making friends never works out for me." As I was about to walk away, she tugged on my arm a little harder.

"Come on. You have to try." Lilo said, trying to convince him again. I was about to decline again, but something stopped me. I looked into her eyes and saw a look I hadn't seen for ages. A look that held a lot of sorrow at one point, but replaced by happiness years ago. In that moment, I felt like things would be different this time around. That when I let someone in, they won't leave after meeting the real me. That I could have a real friend.

"Okay." I said, letting her drag me alongside her in her adventures.


	2. Secrets to be Kept

Lilo, Gunner, Stitch, and Otto all stopped by a burger place on the way home. They talked about the different experiments that Lilo and Stitch had already caught. A lot of the different ones had interested Otto greatly, considering how useful they'd probably be catching other experiments. Otto was covered with bruises from his fight with Gunner, all over his arms and chest. You couldn't see most of them thanks to his T- shirt covering them, but he knew they were there and they hurt.

"So you got an experiment capable of freezing Stitch solid, yet you don't ask him for help when looking for one?" Otto asked curiously.

"We don't need their help. Right, Stitch?" Lilo said.

"Emba chua." Stitch replied in agreement. He stood up on his hind legs and flexed his arms to emphasize his point.

"Well you've got confidence. I'll give you that." Otto said, smiling. "But you know he wouldn't have beaten Gunner here without my help." He gestured to the reptilian experiment sitting next to him, who nodded in agreement while eating a fry. "So how many have you caught so far?"

"Including Gunner, around six hundred." Lilo said. Otto nodded, taking a bite of his hamburger. "Anyway, now we have to find his one true place." Lilo pet the scaly fighter in front of her before throwing her trash away.

"Got any ideas?" Otto asked. Lilo shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm sure cops could use his abilities pretty well when catching somebody." He turned to Gunner, who had been listening intently. "How would you like to catch bad guys?" Gunner smiled and nodded rapidly.

"We'll call Officer Kaihiko when we get home then." Lilo stated. In response, Gunner ate all of his food in one bite. Stitch, trying to control his table manners, had decided to follow his example and poured all his food from the tray straight into his mouth. Lilo had to stop him from eating the tray with it and Otto laughed at the site. When she got the tray out of Stitch's mouth, she set it down and looked back to Otto. "Experiments have big appetites." Otto took the last bite of his burger and threw away his trash. Lilo hadn't even noticed how fast he had eaten, since she was barely halfway done with her food.

"Really?" Otto asked, smirking. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

(Pelekai House)

"Aunt Pleakley, Uncle Jumba, I'm home." Lilo called. "And I brought a new friend over."

"Coming." They heard someone call from down the hall. In a few seconds, Pleakley walked out in his usual orange jumpsuit and matching sarong. He had a black, shoulder-length wig on and a ridiculous amount of make up. "Aloha, Lilo." He turned his attention to Otto, who had looked at the alien in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "Who's your new friend?"

"My name's Henry." Otto answered. "But call me Otto, my nickname." He held out his hand to shake the disguised cyclops's hand, who had returned the gesture gladly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lilo's Aunt Pleakley." He answered kindly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He went back to sweeping the living room and Jumba walked in wearing a top hat, moustache, and glasses. He wore his Hawaiian shirt under his lab coat and brown jeans.

"What is all this noise being made?" he asked as he walked out. His eyes fixated on Gunner. "Ah, Little Girl, I see you have caught Experiment six-one-four."

"We're calling him Gunner." Lilo said. "And it was him that caught him, really." She pointed to Otto, who had his eyes locked on Jumba, who returned the stare when he noticed him. There was a small tension in the room that everyone felt when the two locked eyes. Lilo noticed the glares they sent each other and decided to cut in. "Do you two know each other?" Her words were enough to snap them both out of their daze.

"No." Otto answered quickly. "I just find that many eyes a little unnerving." Jumba looked closer, thinking he had seen the boy somewhere before.

"Then why is Uncle Jumba staring at you?" Lilo asked. Jumba was about to answer, but Otto cut him off.

"I'm sure it was him mirroring my strange behavior." Otto stated quickly. Lilo was suspicious but decided to drop it, considering she hadn't known him that long. Shrugging it off, she walked to the phone and dialed the police station. While she did that, Otto took a look around the house. He walked around and noticed the elevator up to the dome on top of the building. He assumed it was Lilo's room and moved along, seeing as he was taught to never go into a girl's room without permission. Walking past the elevator, he noticed the bathroom on his left. It was open and he noticed there were claw marks on the tub as if something was fighting to get out. Making a mental note to question that, he walked back the way he came and up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall. Jumba had left it open, so he walked in calmly. He saw Jumba and Pleakley's bunk beds on the left and Jumba's computer on the right. Currently, it had the design of experiment six-two-eight opened. Otto read over the file quickly and pulled out a USB drive from his backpack. He saved a copy of the file and looked through Jumba's computer for a few more files.

"I knew it was you." He heard from the doorway. He looked to the doorway to see Jumba smiling widely. "I take it you haven't told Little Girl yet." Otto continued looking through the computer without looking Jumba in the eye.

"It's not like I'm avoiding telling her." Otto said, typing in a few different commands on Jumba's computer. "It's just not that important right now." He found another file and saved it as well.

"So you will be perfectly okay with me telling her." Jumba said.

"I'd rather you not. There's a few reasons why it might be better that she doesn't know yet."

"I see. However, I had promised not to lie to Little Girl anymore since I created six-two-seven. I must be telling her."

"So I take it she knows about this one then." Otto said, smirking, while showing Jumba the file of 628. He gasped realizing that he was being blackmailed. "Well I guess we'll go see how she reacts to _my_ secret." He got up, grabbing and taking the laptop with him.

"Wait!" Jumba called, stopping Otto in his tracks. "I don't see reason why she _has_ to know either secret." Otto turned to face him, smirking. "Yours won't greatly affect any outcomes and since six-two-eight is still in pod form, she won't be hurting anyone." Otto laughed out loud.

"Agreed." He extended his hand to shake, which Jumba returned quickly. Lilo walked in right then and noticed the scene in front of her.

"Did I miss something?" Lilo asked.

"No." they both said quickly. Lilo eyed the two males carefully. Noticing this, Otto covered with an alibi. "I was just explaining to Jumba how I beat Gunner." He turned to Jumba. "So then I had forced my baton to retract by hitting it right on the tip. Gunner hadn't even realized this, so he didn't fix it and it left an opening in his defense. I had went out of my way to exploit this momentary weakness and knocked him unconscious." Jumba acted like he was impressed by the story, even if he didn't understand what Otto was saying.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lilo commented. Otto had explained the story to her earlier, and she couldn't help but hang on every detail. "A highly skilled weapons master experiment, who had defeated Stitch, your finest creation, even if it was only luck, was beaten by a mere human. It's an inspiration. The lone underdog hero toppling the mighty beast confronting him, like David and Goliath."

"Well I can't get too full of myself." Otto said. "I only won because I knew my equipment better than he did. Things would've turned out differently if he hadn't picked up my weapon."

"Whatever." Lilo brushed it off, not worrying about it being true. "Anyway, Officer Kaihiko told us to meet him at the police station to show him Gunner." She walked out of the room and Otto followed, disconnecting the USB drive and putting it in his pocket.

Before he left, he whispered to Jumba. "Before you delete the file to eliminate blackmail, I have it saved on my flash drive." And continued to walk out.

"Of course you do, _Otto_." Jumba replied quietly. Otto rolled his eyes and went to catch up with Lilo.

(Thirty minutes later)

After Otto had blackmailed Jumba, he, Lilo, Stitch, and Gunner left for the police station. When they got there, Kaihiko had had Gunner demonstrate his accuracy by shooting at a bull's-eye. He had expected the experiment to try shooting the target directly in the center. Gunner, however, decided to have some fun with it and made a picture in the paper. He fired a few clips of ammunition directly at the paper. When it came back, it showed a clear outline.

"Oh, a hidden Mickey." Otto commented, seeing the image. The target really did have a perfect outline of the Mickey Mouse symbol made in bullet holes. Officer Kaihiko examined it thoroughly, deciding that it was adequate.

"It'll take me some time to fill out the paperwork, but it seems like he might have a real future in law enforcement." He said. "Although it's not all guns." Gunner nodded, following what Officer Kaihiko was saying. He continued explaining what it means to be a police officer, but Gunner didn't seem to be discouraged at all. No matter what, it sounded like something he would want to do. "Do you understand?"

"Ih." Gunner said in response.

"What?" Kaihiko asked, not sure what Gunner said. Realizing his mistake, Gunner corrected the mistake.

"Yes sir." Gunner said.

"Then here's your one true place." Lilo concluded. "We'll come by in a while to check how it's going." She walked out of the firing range. Even with the earmuffs muffling the gunshots, they still hurt her ears. Otto waved farewell to the two policeman and followed Lilo out.

(Back at the Pelekai House)

"So how long have you been doing this for?" Otto asked. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television and going over a checklist of all the different experiments.

"Almost three years now." Lilo answered. "I've actually caught a few that I haven't found homes for yet. Like Fudgy."

"What are his powers?" Otto asked.

"He's designed to drown people in chocolate." Lilo explained.

"Did you try an ice cream shop?" Otto suggested.

"Yeah, but the shop owner said that using chocolate from an alien blob is probably a health code violation. And it sounds gross to her too."

"I see how that would be a problem." Otto admitted. "Send him to a chocolate factory then."

"But it's against health code." Lilo repeated.

"If you can find the rule that says you can't use a genetic experiment to mass produce chocolate, I'll give you a dollar." Otto said. Lilo laughed, thinking that it wasn't likely that genetic chocolate experiments were taken into account when health codes were written. "And I've got a crazy uncle who runs a chocolate factory in Augusta. I could ask him about it and see what he says." Otto took out his cellphone and sent a text message to his uncle. He spoke as he typed. "Hi, Uncle Joe, I've got a question for you. Could you call me when it's convenient for you?" Otto pushed the send button and his phone gave off a small beep. "Any other experiments that you can't think of a place for?"

"Well there is Hunkahunka." Lilo replied. "Whoever he pecks will fall in love with the first person they see. But it's only fakey love. They become a zombie to the person instead. I had someone pecked for me and they kept asking me if I wanted them to do something. Like he asked me if I wanted him to win and when I said no, he purposely lost."

"Well, that's dull." Otto commented. "That is a hard one. How do they get turned back?"

"Splash them with water." Lilo answered. Otto considered this for a moment.

"Nothing pops to mind immediately." Otto said. "But something's bound to pop into your head eventually." They sat in silence for a short while longer, watching the TV intently. Otto looked at his watch, remembering what time he had to be home. "I've gotta get going. But before I do, I have to ask Jumba something."

"Okay, wanna hang out tomorrow?" Lilo asked. Otto froze, unused to hearing that.

"Sure, I've got nothing planned." He answered. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow morning." And walked down the hall to meet with Jumba. Just as he predicted, he was looking through his computer to find out what files Otto had taken. "I missed one of them before I left earlier. Mind if I get that one too?" Jumba looked up and shrugged, moving his computer over. Otto took out a USB drive from his pocket. The second he did, however, it had exploded instantly.

"Ha! Now copies are being destroyed!" Jumba gloated. He had set up his computer to annihilate any outside storage devices connected. "Now you do not have any blackmail." To his surprise, however, Otto grinned.

"You think I'd fall for that?" Otto asked, chuckling. He pulled another USB drive out of his other pocket. "I have duplicate flash drives." Jumba's smile had disappeared and was replaced with a look of distraught. "Don't mistake me for your ordinary Earthling. You know as well as I do that I'm not ordinary." Otto typed a few commands into the computer and plugged the drive in, this time without it exploding. "Anyway, I just need this design." He showed the file he selected to Jumba, who shrugged.

"Take it. Am I having choice?" he asked. He really didn't care about the file since it wasn't anything important. Jumba

"Not really, I guess." He saved the file to his flash drive and disconnected it. He moved to the door, but stopped. "Trust me, it wouldn't do much good to tell her now. I've told maybe three people total since the last time we met, and it's only killed the entire friendship each time."

"I can see that happening on this planet." Jumba remarked. "But Little Girl is being different."

"I know. I can tell." Otto agreed. "But how do you suddenly tell someone something like that?"

"I am not knowing. But the longer you are waiting, the deeper the lying will get." Jumba cautioned. "The earlier you tell her, the more likely the friendship will stay intact."

"I'll keep that in mind." Otto said, walking again.

"Oh, by the way." Jumba said, stopping him again. "Jumba was being more fond of Otto's former name. Why change it?" Otto sighed.

"I liked it better too. But thanks to the days following that last one, I didn't have a choice, Jumba." Otto left without another word. Jumba smirked as soon as Otto was out of site.

"Ha! Evil Genius's former apprentice thinks he can outsmart Evil Genius." Jumba said to himself. "But Jumba didn't teach him everything." He typed a few keys and a document list opened: the list of files that was on the flash drive. Jumba had set the computer to scan and copy external memory to a separate folder in the computer. It was a backup plan in case frying the first one didn't work. Looking over the programs and files that Otto had copied, Jumba smiled. "So that is what you are planning. No big deal." He shrugged and closed the list.


End file.
